7 Days
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "7 Hari," Gold seharusnya tidak ada disini lagi. Namun sekarang, dia berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Dan parahnya lagi, hanya Crystal yang bisa melihatnya. "Kurasa aku bisa berada disini selama itu."-GoKuri/MangaQuestShipping dan pairing lain. T untuk kata-kata kasar. 8-shot.
1. The End of That Day

**Beatrice-sama disini membawa fanfic baru. Pairing utamanya Mangaquest, tapi nanti ada hint pairing lain kok uwu**

**...Jangan salahin saya, saya habis galau nonton ano hana, terus malah dapet ide begini ;w;**

**based from Ano hi mita hana no namae wo bokutachi wa mada shiranai a.k.a ano hana, i guess?**

**maafkan mistypo ataupun kesalahan lain, maklum ngetiknya pas tengah malem sambil bergalau ria**

**I don't own Pokespe! RnR! :3**

**Cover source: Pixiv Illust 13632514  
Artist: [hk] Pixiv ID 1171103  
check her arts out! she drew many cute GoKuri arts! :3**

* * *

7 Days

-Chapter 0: The End of That Day-

.

_I don't want us to have this kind of ending because of me_

_I don't want all of you to be sad because of me_

_That's why I prayed,_

_7 Days, to be with all of you_

.

.

"Gold! Gold!"

Crystal memanggil nama laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Nada suaranya begitu putus asa seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki yang terus saja dipanggil tidak membuka matanya. Dia terus tertidur di atas kasur yang di dorong oleh beberapa dokter dan suster. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti memanggil namanya ketika beberapa dokter menahannya, ketika mereka mendorong kasur Gold hingga memasuki ruang gawat darurat.

* * *

Beep. Beep.

Suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung menggema di ruangan itu

Tick.

Tack.

Suara jarum jam yang bergerak berbunyi begitu keras di telinga Crystal, mengingatkannya akan perasaan sesak yang terus menggerogoti hatinya seiring waktu berlalu.

Drip.

Suara tetesan cairan di kantung IV yang menggantung di sampingnya, terhubung ke lengan Gold yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas, seolah mengejek harapan Crystal supaya laki-laki itu cepat bangun.

Serta suara-suara tangisan dan kata-kata tidak jelas yang berbunyi dari luar ruangan.

Crystal ingin menutup telinganya dari empat suara yang menyebalkan itu. Andai saja suara itu hanya berasal dari sebuah radio, mungkin dia akan menghancurkan benda sialan tersebut dan membakar semua sisanya hingga tidak ada secuil debu yang tersisa.

Perempuan berambut biru tua itu menopangkan keningnya dengan tangannya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah dengan menutup matanya dengan keras dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sudah lima jam Crystal berada di sini, menunggu Gold untuk membuka mata dan tertawa dengannya lagi. Namun entah mengapa harapan akan hal itu terjadi begitu jauh hingga dia sendiri tidak bisa menggapainya.

Dokter sudah bilang begitu. Dia bilang dia harus siap jika Gold tidak membuka matanya lagi.

Tentu saja Crystal sudah siap. Dia sudah sering melewatkan hari tanpa Gold. Bagi Crystal, Gold hanya seorang pengganggu yang suka mengganggunya ketika dia sibuk. Lagipula, sebelum dia bertemu dengan Gold dia bisa menjalankan kehidupannya dengan baik. Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Gold.

...Ya kan?

'_Mana mungkin._' Crystal meraih tangan Gold yang dingin, kemudian menimbun wajahnya ke tangannya, seolah berusaha mencari kehangatan yang telah hilang.

Masih banyak yang belum ia katakan. Masih banyak yang belum ia sampaikan pada Gold.

Dia harus meminta maaf padanya. Dia terus saja mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh. Dia selalu menolak kehangatan darinya. Dan sekarang, dia begitu merindukan kehangatan itu. Dia merindukan Gold.

'_Aku menyukaimu. Bangunlah, supaya aku bisa mengatakannya padamu..._'

...Beeeeep...

Suara yang menandai akhir hidup Gold berbunyi nyaring, menjawab bisikan Crystal dengan sinis.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini?

Crystal mendesah pelan. Dia memperhatikan setiap baris dan kata yang ada di dalam tumpukan kertas di tangan kirinya sambil menyesap kopi hitam dari sebuah mug putih di tangan kanannya.

Jujur saja, gadis itu paling benci dengan shift malam. Tambahkan lembur, kau bisa dapatkan tendangan gratis di wajah yang sakitnya tidak akan hilang hingga seminggu kemudian.

Di malam hari, Crystal sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya selalu melayang entah kemana, bahkan setelah ia ditemani dengan kopi yang selalu mengusir kantuknya. Akhir-akhir dia mulai berpikir kalau kopi sialan itulah yang membuat otaknya makin kacau dan tidak bisa berpikir.

Tidak. Jauh dalam hatinya, Crystal tahu itu bukan salah Profesor Oak sialan (ya, Crystal terlalu lelah hingga dia memanggil Profesor Oak '_sialan_') yang dengan sembarangan memberinya tugas maupun kopi brengsek yang membuatnya mengantuk. Ini semua salah dirinya sendiri. Salahnya yang terus saja menangis di malam hari ketika mengingat-

Crystal menggeleng cepat, membuang semua pikiran tidak bergunanya ke lubang buaya.

Dia tidak perlu mengingat orang itu. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Orang itu hanya ingatan, ilusi yang menghantuinya setiap malam setiap dia menutup matanya.

Namun ilusi itulah yang membuatnya mampu menjalani setiap hari yang begitu berat. Ilusi itu selalu memberinya semangat dengan senyum bodohnya, membuatnya tersenyum dengan leluconnya yang tidak begitu lucu, bahkan jorok hingga kadang-kadang membuatnya ilfil-

Crystal meletakkan tumpukan kertas di tangannya di atas tumpukkan kertas lain, kemudian meletakkan mug yang bergambar Arcanine di sebuah meja kecil yang terpisah dengan meja kerjanya. Gadis itu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangannya yang terlipat, membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan deras dari mata birunya yang indah. Isak tangisnya yang sendu memecahkan keheningan di laboratorium Profesor Oak yang kosong.

"Gold..." Nama itu terucap dari bibirnya. Nama yang enggan ia sebutkan setelah lima tahun belakangan ini.

Demi melupakan pemilik dari nama itu, Crystal terus bekerja tanpa henti, seolah menghukum dirinya sendiri. Namun usahanya malah berbalik; dia semakin mengingat suara menggoda Gold, bahkan semakin hari semakin keras di telinganya.

'_Cih, cewek serius! Profesor Oak itu pasti memberikan tugas menyebalkan buatmu!'_

Sebuah senyum tertempel di wajah Crystal. Dia membayangkan Gold berdiri di sisinya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini dia tidak mengelak ataupun meneriakinya, entah karena kantuk yang mulai menggerogoti kepalanya atau rasa rindu yang melanda hatinya. Seolah Gold benar-benar di sisinya, menghibur dirinya yang tertekan dan kelelahan.

'_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?'_

'_Well, kalau kau memaksa, aku akan berada disini sementara waktu.'_

'_Tinggallah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.'_

'_Hn? Baiklah. Aku mendengarkanmu.'_

Crystal membuka mulutnya, namun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena rasa kantuk mulai memakan pikirannya.

Bahkan setelah Crystal merasa di tarik ke alam mimpi, dia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Gold di sisinya.

'_Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Crys. Aku akan menunggumu mengatakan apa yang akan kau katakan.'_


	2. Day 1: The Cold World

**Chapter sebelumnya pendek banget, jadi updatenya udah secepet yang saya bisa =w=~**

**as always, i don't own pokemon and it's character! i only own the plot owo~ RnR please :3**

* * *

7 Days

-Day 1: The Cold World-

_._

_7 Days, the countdown begun_

_Today shall be the start of our new adventure_

_I hope all of you understood_

_Even without me, the time won't stop_

_._

_._

Crystal terbangun oleh aroma cokelat yang melayang di seluruh ruangan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dan menguap. Dia melihat ke seluruh ruangan; dia berada di tempat kerjanya, di laboratorium Profesor Oak. Dia baru saja terbangun di atas sofa yang terasa begitu empuk, membiusnya untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpinya di alam tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia mendongak, menyadari keberadaan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Nn, begitulah." Crystal menguap lagi. Laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membantunya berdiri, mengusir sedikit kantuk dari pikiran perempuan berambut biru tua itu.

"Sana, cuci mukamu. Kau berantakan sekali." Mendengar kata-kata laki-laki bermata emas itu, Crystal memutar bola matanya dan mendesah pelan. "Hei, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena membangunkanmu, menyelesaikan tugasmu, bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!"

Crystal hanya menggumam pelan, kemudian berjalan ke dapur yang ada di sebelah ruang kerjanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan itu kembali dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya serta wajah dan rambut sedikit basah. Perempuan itu melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah kembali duduk di sofa, membaca kertas laporan dari tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Ketika menyadari Crystal telah kembali, laki-laki itu mendongak dan tersenyum dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat seksi jika basah seperti itu."

Wajah gadis itu memerah, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju laki-laki itu dan memukul kepalanya sekeras yang ia bisa, membuat laki-laki itu mengerang dengan keras.

Crystal mendesah pelan, mengabaikan erangan kesakitan dari laki-laki itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi laporan yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan melihat laporan ini setiap hari." Perempuan itu mendongak ketika laki-laki itu menyeletuk. "Maksudku, memeriksa ini semalaman saja membuatku pusing setengah mati."

Crystal tertawa pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu, menghirup bau melati dari jaket merah yang selalu laki-laki itu gunakan. "Kau hanya belum biasa. Mungkin jika kau berhenti bermain-main, kau bisa membiasakan diri."

Dia mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa pelan, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang laki-laki itu, seolah berusaha menarik semua kehangatan dari laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata emas itu. Crystal merindukan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan...

"Apa kau sebegitu merindukanku?" Wajah Crystal memanas ketika mendengar tawa laki-laki itu.

Crystal menggumam kesal, kemudian mendongak, memandangi wajah laki-laki yang tengah memasang senyum bodoh.

"Hm? Bagaimana? Merindukanku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Crystal kesal. Sudah lima tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki ini, dan yang ia katakan padanya membuatnya seolah dia meninggalkannya hanya untuk mengejeknya. Dasar laki-laki sialan.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," Crystal kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu laki-laki yang bidang itu supaya laki-laki bodoh itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. "...Jangan pergi lagi dariku, Gold."

Gold tertawa pelan dan mengelus punggung perempuan itu dengan lembut. "Kau perlu santai sedikit, cewek serius. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Saat itu dunia Crystal membeku. Suhu di ruangan itu seolah berubah menjadi dingin.

"Pembohong." Perempuan itu menggenggam kain jaket laki-laki itu, seolah hendak merobeknya. "Kau tidak pernah disini. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian!"

Crystal menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di sudut matanya.

"Bahkan jika aku sudah bangun dari mimpi bodoh ini-"

"Mimpi?" Suara laki-laki itu terdengar seperti tersedak, sebelum akhirnya pecah menjadi sebuah tawa yang begitu kencang, membuat Crystal bergerak menjauh ke ujung sofa. Di hadapannya, Gold tengah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya dan menendang-nendang kakinya, seolah Crystal baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang begitu lucu.

Masalahnya Cuma satu; Crystal tidak pernah membuat lelucon.

"Pfft... Ahahah... Ya ampun Crys..." Laki-laki itu berusaha berkata, namun terus terpotong oleh tawanya sendiri. "L-Lelucon yang... pfft... bagus... pfft..."

Crystal hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Pfft..." Tawa Gold akhirnya mereda. Laki-laki itu kemudian menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata emasnya dengan telunjuk. "Crys, kau benar-benar sudah mencuci muka, bukan?"

Tentu saja. Crystal masih mengingat dinginnya air saat dia membasuh wajahnya. Bahkan rambutnya sekarang masih basah saat dia tidak sengaja menyiram air ke rambutnya-

Tunggu dulu.

Bibir Crystal menggantung terbuka. Matanya melotot, seolah bisa lepas begitu saja dari tempatnya.

"Berarti kau-"

"Hantu? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

Teriakan Crystal bisa terdengar hingga ke ujung perumahan.

* * *

_Saat itu musim panas. Sinar matahari yang terik dan panas yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sempit itu membuat urat nadi muncul di kening Crystal. Laki-laki genit yang terus mengoceh di belakangnya juga sama sekali tidak membantu memperbaiki moodnya yang buruk karena stres berat._

_"Ayolah, Crys! Kalau kau pasti bisa membujuk Silvy datang ke pesta malam ini!" Gold mengulang kata-katanya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan itu hingga Crystal muak dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada laporan yang tengah ia periksa._

_Tanpa peringatan, Gold langsung memeluk leher perempuan itu, membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya sambil mengendus baunya, membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah._

_"Pergilah, Gold! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!"_

_"Ayolah, cewek serius! Bersenang-senanglah dengan-"_

_"Per-gi-lah. Sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."_

_Mendengar nada tegas Crystal, laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendesah dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu."_

_Crystal berbalik, merasa tidak enak karena mengusir Gold. Namun kata-katanya tercekat di lehernya. Dia menyaksikan dalam bisu ketika Gold keluar dari kantornya dengan wajah datar._

_Perempuan itu mendesah, memukul pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu dan mencoba fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Namun perasaan aneh itu enggan menghilang, justru membuatnya makin sulit untuk fokus._

_Menyerah, Crystal meraih pokegear merah yang ada di kantung jas labnya dan mencari nama Gold di kontaknya. Dia menatapi nomor dan alamat e-mail laki-laki itu dengan wajah memerah. Dia bisa saja hanya mengirimnya pesan untuk minta maaf, tapi entah mengapa itu terasa tidak cukup._

_Tanpa sadar dia sudah menekan tombol bergambar ponsel hijau. Nada tersambung membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya._

_"Crys?"_

_Mendengar Gold memanggilnya dari ujung telepon, Crystal dengan panik menempelkan benda itu di telinganya, membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan pokegear yang sudah ibunya susah payah belikan untuknya._

_"Crys? Kenapa?" Sepertinya Gold mendengar keributan kecil yang Crystal buat. Laki-laki itu pasti sekarang sedang menahan tawa._

_"Erm... Gold... Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi, oke? Aku nggak bermaksud begitu kok, sumpah."_

_"Hah? ...Oh, itu. Nggak masalah."_

_Walaupun Gold mengatakan itu seolah itu hal yang biasa, tidak membuat Crystal merasa lebih baik._

_Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Dia menelan rasa malunya, kemudian bertanya dengan suara kecil, "Oh, Gold, kau bilang nanti malam ada pesta, bukan?"_

_"Hm, kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau aku mengajakmu?"_

_Gold mendengar gumaman sangat pelan dari Crystal di ujung telepon. Dia hampir tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya, namun berharap kalau telinganya memang tidak mempermainkannya._

_"K-Kau serius-"_

_"Ya! Aku serius! Jemput aku sepuluh menit sebelum pestanya. Titik!"_

_"Tentu saja! Aku nggak akan lupa janji denganmu, Crys!"_

_Crystal langsung menutup hubungan antara pokegear mereka dan melempar benda sialan itu ke sofa. Dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, menyesali perbuatan bodoh yang baru saja dia lakukan._

_Tapi entah mengapa dia begitu menanti malam ini. Menanti Gold datang ke rumahnya dengan pakaian bagus, mengajaknya ke pesta dansa seperti pangeran dan putri di dongeng yang sering ia bacakan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan-_

_Tunggu, apa barusan dia memikirkan kalau dia dan Gold adalah putri dan pangeran di cerita dongeng?_

_Perempuan berambut biru itu buru-buru melempar semua pikiran tidak berguna itu dari otaknya dan kembali memeriksa laporan penelitian Profesor Oak. Tetap saja dia tidak bisa fokus, masih memikirkan hubungannya dengan Gold._

_Mungkinkah dia menyukai laki-laki itu? Laki-laki yang selalu mengganggunya itu?_

_Pikiran itu mengganggu otak Crystal yang masih berusaha keras untuk fokus. _Well_, dia harus akui Gold itu memang memiliki paras yang menarik. Walaupun dia agak jorok- ralat, sangat jorok, harus dia akui kalau bicara dengan Gold itu begitu menyenangkan._

_Dia kembali tersadar ketika mendengar pokegearnya berbunyi nyaring. Saat dia melihat jam digital di mejanya, dia agak kaget melihat sudah satu jam berlalu memikirkan laki-laki itu._

'What the hell...'_ Crystal mendesah pelan, kemudian dengan malas bangkit dan mengambil pokegear malang yang terselip di sela-sela sofa. Dengan susah payah, dia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan agak terkejut ketika melihat pemanggilnya, Green._

_Dengan cepat, Crystal menjawab panggilan dari senpainya itu. Dia tahu kalau Green tidak akan memanggilnya, kecuali jika itu begitu penting dan Blue-senpai atau Yellow-senpai terlalu sibuk._

_"Crystal." Suara senpainya begitu berat dan serak, membuat firasat aneh muncul di dada Crystal. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke? Tenangkan dirimu."_

_"Ini tentang Gold."_

_Perasaan itu kembali menekan dada Crystal, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas._

_Kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara pokegear Crystal yang terjatuh ke lantai ketika Crystal mendengar tentang Gold._

* * *

Crystal membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia berkedip sekali, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya dapat menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di ruangan kantornya. Dengan susah payah dia bangkit, kemudian merasakan pusing kembali menghantam kepalanya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Crys." Dia mendengar suara lembut seorang perempuan. Saat dia menoleh ke asal suara itu, dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang dan mata hijau tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Crystal mengenal baik perempuan ini.

"Apa... Aku kenapa, Daisy?"

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu, dan begitu aku datang, kau sudah pingsan di lantai." Cucu perempuan Profesor Oak sekaligus kakak Green itu menjelaskan, kemudian meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan Crystal.

Pingsan...?

Kemudian dia teringat akan Gold. Saat pandangannya beredar di seluruh ruangan, dia melihat Gold tengah bersandar di dinding di belakang emasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Crystal menutup mulutnya, menahan jeritan yang nyaris saja keluar dari mulutnya. Daisy memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Crystal.

"Crys? Ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti melihat hantu."

Andai saja kau tahu. Crystal menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, Daisy tidak bisa melihat Gold. Berarti Gold yang sekarang sedang menatapnya di sana adalah hantu, bukan?

Yang benar saja.

"Hei, Daisy. Gold itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada, bukan?" Hati Crystal mencelos ketika melihat ekspresi kasihan Daisy. Crystal telah menyentuh topik yang dianggap tabu bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik Gold, yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, kemudian kembali menatap Daisy dengan serius. "Katakan saja."

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Daisy menjawab dengan berat. "...Aku tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi, ya."

Perasaan Crystal terasa begitu lega, namun sesak di saat yang sama.

"Kau kan yang melihatku mati, Crys. Kenapa kau malah ragu?" Gold tiba-tiba menyeletuk, kemudian tertawa dengan keras seperti tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu, oke?!" Teriakan Crystal di peruntukkan untuk Gold, namun bagi Daisy yang tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengar laki-laki itu, dia langsung menatap Crystal dengan tatapan aneh dan tersinggung.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Crystal. Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku." Mendengar perkataan tersinggung dari Daisy, Crystal langsung merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung menjelaskannya pada Daisy. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia berteriak pada Gold barusan. Daisy pasti langsung menganggapnya gila. Begitu melihat Gold sedang menahan tawa setengah mati, Crystal semakin ingin membunuhnya.

Oh, lelucon bagus, Crys. Kalau Daisy mendengarnya, pasti dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Crystal memutar bola matanya ketika pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit meminta maaf pada Daisy, meyakinkan perempuan itu kalau dia sudah merasa lebih baik dan memintanya untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain, Daisy akhirnya setuju dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Oh ya, Crystal." Sebelum Daisy menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba dia berbalik, masih menatapnya dengan serius. "Tiga hari lagi akan ada pesta. Kakek menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya padamu." Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. "Silver juga ada di sana. Kaliann sudah lama tidak bertemu, bukan?"

Mendengar nama Silver, mood Crystal seolah langsung jatuh ke palung paling dalam.

"Ya. Tentu. Aku akan datang." Suara Crystal terdengar begitu kaku, membuat perempuan yang berdiri di ambang pintu agak menyesal mengatakannya. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung keluar dari kantornya dengan suara pintu yang tertutup dengan lembut.

Saat merasakan kalau Daisy sudah meninggalkan ruangannya, Crystal mendesah keras dan menatap Gold dengan tajam. Laki-laki itu balas menatapnya dengan senyum bodoh khasnya, tidak tertekan dengan tatapan tajam dari Crystal seperti biasa.

"Jadi, kau ini hantu?" Anggukan dari Gold membuatnya mendengus. "Jangan bercanda. Hantu itu tidak nyata."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa aku ada disini." Gold menyeringai, membuat perempuan berambut biru tua itu agak tersentak.

Bagaimana caramu menjelaskan orang-orang mati tiba-tiba bisa hidup kembali, berjalan-jalan seolah mereka masih hidup? Kau pasti menggunakan kata hantu, bukan?

Crystal mendesah keras, menggaruk kepalanya yang kini dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Maksudmu? Kenapa aku bisa berjalan-jalan begini?" Ketika melihat Crystal mengangguk, tatapan angkuh Gold menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"...Hah?"

"Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah melihat tubuhku yang sudah mati." Gold mengangkat bahunya. "Kemudian aku sadar aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu, makanya aku mengikutimu lima tahun terakhir ini. Lalu semalam, tiba-tiba aku bisa menyentuhmu dan kau bisa mendengarku. Aneh, bukan?"

"Kau mengikutiku lima tahun ter..." Wajah Crystal langsung memerah, mengingat dia sudah berkali-kali menangisi laki-laki ini.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mandi." Dia mengangkat dua jari sambil menyeringai. "Walaupun aku sangat ingin melihatnya."

Sebuah tendangan bersarang di wajah Gold.

Laki-laki itu memegangi wajahnya sambil mengerang tentang dia merusak wajah tampannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Gold berhenti mengerang dan menatapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Saat kau bisa melihatku, aku diberikan waktu tujuh hari. Kurasa aku bisa berada disini selama itu." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba bicara.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu."

Gold menunjuk ke langit-langit. Tidak. Crystal mengerti kalau yang dia bicarakan lebih dari langit-langit, tapi sesuatu yang lebih tinggi. Jadi perempuan itu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan topik itu lagi.

"Jadi, kau akan ke pesta itu?" Tiba-tiba Gold menyentuh topik yang ia tidak ingin bicarakan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Crystal mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Aku tidak pernah ke pesta sebelumnya."

Ada keheningan canggung di antara mereka, yang dipecahkan oleh dehaman Crystal. "...Aku tidak sempat. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

"Kau perlu santai sedikit, cewek serius!" Gold berseru sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula, akan ada Silver disana. Sudah lama kan kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

Alis Crystal bertaut, dan Gold langsung menyadarinya.

"Kau... ada masalah dengan Silver?"

Tentu saja.

Crystal sudah dengar semuanya. Di hari itu, Gold sedang bersama Silver. Silver mengakui kalau mereka sempat bertengkar, kemudian... kecelakaan itu terjadi. Seberapa keraspun Crystal berusaha menyanggah idenya tentang Silver yang membunuh Gold, dia masih tetap tidak bisa mengusir pikiran tidak enak itu dan tanpa sadar menjauhinya. Mengabaikan pesan dan telepon darinya, hingga, entah kapan, dia tidak pernah mencoba menghubunginya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawaban Crystal sangat singkat. Dan Gold langsung tahu kalau dia berbohong. Belum sempat Gold mengatakan apapun, Crystal langsung beranjak ke meja kerjanya, kembali mengecek tumpukan dokumen di atas meja.

Tujuh hari. Hanya tujuh hari dia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Tujuh hari... tidak akan cukup untuk mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan semua perasaan Crystal yang sudah ia kubur jauh dalam hatinya.

Suasana di antara mereka berdua langsung berubah menjadi canggung. Crystal berharap Gold akan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka seperti dulu, namun sekarang laki-laki itu hanya duduk di sofa, menatap kosong cangkir teh yang belum di sentuh oleh Crystal. Laki-laki itu menyentuh cangkir putih itu, kemudian ekspresinya terlihat makin sedih.

Belum pernah dia melihat Gold seperti itu. Kini dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, mati-matian mencari ibunya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang sambil menangis. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Crystal semakin mencelos. Dia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang ia suka karena keceriaannya depresi seperti ini.

"...Maaf."

Gold tiba-tiba mendongak, menatapnya dengan kepala dimiringkan.

"Kau," Crystal menatapnya dengan sedih. "...Kau terlihat sedih, kau tahu?"

Sebuah senyum tipis dan sedih muncul di wajah Gold, membuat perasaan Crystal makin berat. "...Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, kau tahu?" Laki-laki itu kembali menatapi kepulan uap yang melayang dari cangkir teh itu. "...Cangkir ini seharusnya panas, bukan? Bagiku sama saja. Semua terasa begitu... dingin." Dia menarik tangannya, kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lutut.

"'Apa aku benar-benar di berikan kesempatan untuk hidup?' Lima tahun ini, aku terus menanyakan itu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku ataupun mendengarku. Bahkan kau." Laki-laki itu terkekeh. "Lima tahun aku melewati hari-hari sendirian di dunia yang dingin ini, menyaksikan mimpi burukku. Kau tahu, seperti ketika melihat mimpi buruk ketika kau masih sadar. Mengerikan, bukan?"

Crystal berjalan ke arahnya kemudian duduk disisinya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gold. Tubuh laki-laki itu begitu hangat, sulit dipercaya kalau laki-laki itu sudah... tidak ada.

"Kau begitu hangat." Gold menggumam, kemudian mengaitkan satu tangan di pinggang Crystal dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Crystal tidak menolak gerakan itu, justru mendekatkan dirinya sendiri dengan Gold.

Dia begitu merindukan Gold. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, menimbun perasaan sesak di dalam dirinya seorang diri. Dan begitu dia ada disini sekarang, perasaan Crystal makin tidak menentu, seolah bendungan dalam hatinya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang meluap-luap.

Kemudian, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah hancur, dan perasaan yang ia simpan sendiri meluap seberti air bak.

Crystal membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Gold. Air matanya mengalir deras, seolah tiada hari esok. Dia tidak peduli jika dia membasahi jaket merah laki-laki itu. Perasaan rindu akan orang ini membuat dadanya sesak dan ingin terus menangis. Gold kemudian meluruskan kakinya dan menarik Crystal dalam pelukannya, membenamkan kepala perempuan berambut biru itu di dadanya sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menghiburnya. Eratan tangan Crystal di jaket Gold semakin keras, bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, isak tangis Crystal mereda. Namun tubuhnya masih berguncang dan enggan untuk melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari pelukan Gold.

"...Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Gold mempererat pelukannya lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Crystal. "Sudah berapa lama aku ingin menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

Crystal menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengaitkan tangannya ke punggung Gold.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka, walaupun tidak melepaskan tatapan dari satu sama lain.

"...Aku akan datang ke pesta itu." Crystal menggumam. "Aku ingin minta maaf pada Silver."

Gold tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Crystal dengan lembut.

"Aku akan datang denganmu, oke?" Tangannya yang tidak melakukan apapun berpindah untuk menggenggam tangan Crystal. Perempuan berambut biru itu membalas dengan meremas tangan Gold, seolah berusaha meminta keberanian dari laki-laki itu.

"Mm... Kali ini kau akan menepati janjimu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

Tangan Gold melepaskan diri dari tangan Crystal, meninggalkan rasa aneh yang menggelitik di tangannya. Crystal bangkit dari tubuh Gold, tersenyum tipis padanya, kemudian mengambil pokegear dari saku jas labnya dan menghubungi Silver.

Ekspresi sedih di wajah Gold luput dari pandangan Crystal.


End file.
